


No Matter How Long

by ILUVSGRIMMICHI4EVER



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Female Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUVSGRIMMICHI4EVER/pseuds/ILUVSGRIMMICHI4EVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was stolen, killed and for that he would destroy them all. See what happens is she truly dead. Will he stop just for her? Why is love always so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Long

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own BLEACH or its characters, That all belongs to Tite Kubo. I Just own/have a perverted mind. This is Fem Ichigo and Sosuke Aizen. So No likey NO READ. But if you do happen to read drop me a review. Thanks.  
> AGAIN WARNING FEMALE ICHIGO x AIZEN.  
> Explicit sexual intercourse, Mature audience, some cussing, Little OOC. Think that’s bout it.

_**No Matter How Long** _

 

**“Sos, Sosuke RUN Go don’t let them get you. NO LET ME GO HE. NEEDS. ME. I NEED HIM! SOSUKE! !”**

Sosuke Aizen awoke with a start early in the morning his breathing erratic because of the nightmare/flashback he had just dreamed. When would that night and those memories ever stop torturing him, thought Aizen wearily. It had been over 200 years now. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore every single time he dreamt anything to do with her, he was never able to go back to sleep.

He sighed and ran his hand through his chestnut colored locks before he rose from his futon on the floor. Slowly as he was still trying to rid the last remnants of sleep from his mind he walked towards his bathroom so he could begin to get ready for another frustrating day. Oh how he hated being a Shinigami beside these murderous bastards he was forced to call comrades but he would endure and pretend until he could take action.

He would show them what happens when you take away the one he loves just because she was different from what they deemed acceptable. They would pay dearly for killing her, she had been so sweet and caring never raising her hands against another unless it was to protect someone.

Even with her inner demon she never once acted like the monster they accused her of being. Aizen shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind if he began to think of the past anymore today he would be in a foul mood which wouldn’t mesh well with the kind and gentle soul he portrayed his self to be. “Soon, very soon, I will make them pay for killing you that night. It’s almost ready just a couple more months and then justice will finally be served” he whispered with sorrow tinging his tone.

As if a light switch had been flipped his whole demeanor and aura changed as Aizen washed his face and placed thick black rectangular glasses upon the bridge of his nose a calm and gentle expression settled upon his face while the hatred in his eyes dulled down to a wisp. As he began to dress his self in the standard black hakama and shihakushō adding the white captain’s haori for the 5th Division, he couldn’t help the memory that played in his mind.

Shoulder length orange hair fluttering in the wind, warm brown eyes, peach skin sparkling in the sun’s rays and a gentle smile directed at him as a delicate hand reached out for him to take. “Sos-kun come on we have to hurry or there won’t be any food left for us” said the angelic teenager he knew as Ichigo, or Ichi to him. Aizen grumbled but blushed a light pink as he took the 15 year old girls hand and replied, “Alright Ichi lets go”. Ichigo’s smile only grew more once their hands were tightly clasped together and nodded in agreement before walking alongside of the 17 year old male.

Aizen shut his eyes tightly and for a moment prayed that when he opened them that the last 200 years had just been a bad dream. That his Ichi was still there at his side smiling with her hand outstretched or even giggling at his foolishness. She had always promised to stay with him saying nothing would ever come between them.

Aizen fought back a shudder of disgust as he felt the familiar reiatsu of his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, that girl was obsessed with him. It made his stomach churn violently every time she looked at him with her devotedly ignorant lustful eyes. She seemed to be meek to many but when they were alone in the office barracks he would catch her impure gazes directed at him. He wanted to strangle the life from her every time she looked at him with hope and prodded in her own way for a more personal relationship.

As if she could ever compare to the one who held his heart completely. No one would ever be able to take his Ichigo’s place. She was like a breath of fresh air in his stagnant existence the sun that had shown light into his dark and dreary life. Folding his hands behind his back he cleared his mind of thought and slipped into his fake persona once again.

Aizen opened his door and greeted his lieutenant with a welcoming smile and spoke, “Well hello Momo how are you today?” He cringed at the dreamy look she had on her face and ignored the urge to kill her at her response, “Captain Aizen I am fine. Thank you for asking. Are you ready to begin another wonderful day of working together, I can’t wait the 5th division is on duty for patrols later tonight. Would you do me the honor of being my partner for the nightly patrols, Captain?”

“No Lieutenant Hinamori I believe that would be unfair to the other officers of the 5th but thank you for asking.” Replied Aizen in a strained tone. He swiftly headed for the 1st division so he could begin his day with another boring captain’s meeting.

Later that night while Aizen flashed stepped through the heavily wooded outskirts of the Rukongai district he thought back to the proceedings of that mornings meeting. So one of Mayuri’s experiments escaped, Hmm. He didn’t seem to happy at having to inform us about it I wonder if I could use this to my advantage in destroying the Seireitei, pondered Aizen.

Suddenly he stopped as if lightning had struck him and listened intently to a familiar song that the evening breeze seemed to carry. Aizen thought he was losing his mind he felt like crying when he heard it but decided against it. That song was a song that only he and one other knew. His Ichigo had made it up for him to distract his thoughts when he was feeling upset. Using his heightened senses he felt for any reiatsu in the surrounding area and began to flash step towards the strange pulse near by.

He knew it was not a Shinigami’s’ reiatsu by the way it felt, rage began to coil underneath his skin as the song continued. No one should even know this song or be able to sing it he would destroy the one who dared to taint his beloveds memory. After a few hurried flash steps he stood not far from a seated figure before he could even draw his Zanpakutō the figure stopped their song and asked him something that had the air in his lungs evaporating.

“You’re a _**shinigami**_ aren’t you, have you come to take me back to that horrid lab? It matters not I just want to know were you one of them, did you take joy in ripping my Sos-kun apart? Did you help kill my Sosuke as well _**shinigami**_?” questioned the mysterious stranger as she made sure to emphasis her hatred of the word. **Shinigami**.

Aizen had no breath in his lungs to even form a response. Not receiving an answer to her questions the unknown female rose from her seated position on the forest floor and turned to face the man. Rays of moonlight showered her figure as she looked to the spot she knew the shinigami was, her ankle length orange hair flitted in the nights cool breeze, golden honey brown eyes glowed eerily in the night as pale almost translucent skin shimmered in the moon’s light. The women stepped closer towards Aizen as his mind tried to form a rational response for what he was seeing.

“I asked you a question soul reaper. Did you help kill my beloved Sosuke all those years ago. You _**Shinigami**_ were supposed to protect the souls here from hollows. But instead you declared me a monster and killed my love while damning me to that wretched freak of a scientist. I will destroy you and your precious Soul Society for taking him from me.” Spoke the female in a cold dead tone.

Finally regaining some form of thought Aizen looked upon the mystery woman’s features. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him he thought as he gazed at a slightly older more feral version of what his Ichi would have looked like. “You what is your name and who is this person you speak of?” demanded Aizen. “ _My name is Ichigo the man I speak of was the one I loved his name was Aizen Sosuke and he was killed by **Shinigami** for trying to protect a monster like me_.” Spat the newly named Ichigo.

No that’s impossible I watched you die that day. Ichi died 200 years ago there’s no way unless, thought Sosuke. “Follow me I will take you to the one you seek. ” responded Aizen.

“ _Why should I trust you, all of you Shinigami are the same lying traitorous bastards just because I have an inner hollow you think less of me.”_ Quipped Ichigo while trying to figure out why this man seemed familiar.

“Please Ichigo I mean you no harm, truly I know where your Sosuke is at.” Said Aizen. A sigh and a nod of the head was his only reply of acknowledgement or sign of willingness. Aizen reached out with his hands and threw a high level binding kido at the female before he scooped up her thrashing form in his arms. He flash stepped to a secluded area in the forest where a run down looking shack sat but that was only an illusion on the outside to fool unwanted eyes.

Inside it was a modest looking Japanese style home he quickly sealed the area with a barrier so no one could intrude upon him and his guest. Aizen brought the female to the door of the bathroom and ordered her to shower before he would give her any answers. After releasing her from the binding kido he handed her a navy blue yukata and pushed her inside the bathroom. Ichigo grumbled and scowled at the door before she ran her self a nice hot bath and sighed as the hot water soothed her aching body.

Her inner hollow Shirosaki was surprisingly quiet only saying he would help if she needed it, but he had told her he felt no ill will from this soul reaper. Ichigo thanked him before she began to clean away the years of dirt, pain, and tears she had suffered at the hands of the 12th division and their captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After an hour and refilling the tub twice of water a deathly pale orange haired woman with honey brown eyes wrapped in a navy yukata finally emerged from his bathroom.

Aizen had changed as well he work a dark green yukata his hair was slicked back with a single lock hanging in front of his face gone were the bulky black frames his eyes were now more prominent and pronounced. His usually fake kindness was gone and now they showed how cold they really were Ichigo didn’t even flinch as she looked upon him.

Ichigo sat at a small tea table were Aizen had some noodles and a cup of tea for both of them. Ichigo looked warily at the food but gave in once her stomach began to profusely disagree with her choice of taunting it. Once finished with her meal Aizen told her he wanted to know everything, and Ichigo told him how she had meet Sos-kun. How she had loved him but never told him for years because she was afraid he would never reciprocate her feelings because she had an inner hollow.

She never noticed how Sosuke’s eyes softened the more she spoke or the look of longing and relief on his face. Oh, how he just wanted to grab her and never let go. She was here and alive but he couldn’t do it just yet he had to know what had happened that day and what they had been doing to her these past two centuries.

“We were coming home from the forest after having collected some fruits. These shinigami appeared out of no where and started to box us in he tried to protect me since they wanted me the most. Some how they knew about my inner hollow. When they made to grab me Sos fought them off bear handedly since he had left his Zanpakutō at the cave but there were to many of them and soon they overpowered him and began to slice him up with their swords. Some how I was able to do that fast step thingy and grabbed Sosuke and ran. I hid him behind some trees before they caught up to us. I spent years thinking he was dead because of how that creepy painted face freak would taunt me just to get a rise from me and my hollow.”

Ichigo told her tale of desperation, torture, experimentation, how she had bonded with her hollow to survive, how she escaped and the guilt she felt for leaving Sosuke.

“I am so sorry Ichi, I thought you were dead. I promise I will make them pay for taking you away and hurting you all this time don’t you ever feel guilty about what they did to me. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I was so lost without you. Please don’t ever leave me again.” He said in a soft voice as he gently wrapped his larger hand around hers.

“Sos is that really you? I’m sorry for breaking my promise. I never wanted to….” Ichigo’s voice trailed off as Sosuke rose from his seated position and pulled Ichi to stand in front of him. “It doesn’t matter any more I know you didn’t want to go I remember you kicking and screaming for them to let you go. Let me look at you, you have changed so much over the past. Is this because you and your hollow merged.”

She nodded her head timidly and averted her gaze to the floor in shame and fear of his reaction. “Don’t do that Ichi I’m not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me. I have struggled with myself all these years you were gone, I want you to know I loved you then and I still do now.” Ichigo gasped as she heard the words she had longed to hear from him.

“Sosuke I have never once stopped loving you. It makes me ecstatic to know you love me as well but I can’t stay here even if I want to the Shinigami will find me and then you. That scientists freak will hurt you, please just let me go start a life and a family with someone. Don’t worry about revenge or me just be happy that’s all I have ever wanted for you.” Begged Ichigo as she tried to free herself from his grip.

Sosuke just pulled her squirming body to his chest and began to draw non sense patterns on her back until he felt her calm down then he spoke his voice soft and soothing for her. “Don’t worry about anything Ichi I will take care of it all besides its been 200 years if I wanted a family or wife I would have done so, but the one who holds my heart is right in front of me now. Very soon we will leave her together. But I need you to trust me all right.” “Of course I trust you baka,” was Ichigo’s response before she placed her head above Aizen’s heart and listened to the strong hypnotic pattern.

Sosuke just chuckled at her behavior even if her looks had changed his Ichi never would, “Oi Ichi not that I don’t love the new look but isn’t all that hair heavy?” “Yeah but Shiro said I had to keep some of the length. Why, because he likes to play with it when we are in my inner world training. So would you cut it to about right here.” Asked Ichi with her hand right above her waist.

Aizen nodded and grabbed his Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu before he gathered her soft hair in his hand and sliced away the unwanted hair that fell to the floor. Ichigo quickly pulled a red faded ribbon from her neck and began to braid the long mass of silky orange tresses she was finished in no time after tying the ribbon around the bottom of the braid. “You still have that, Ichi I thought you would have thrown it away.” Asked Sosuke as he ran his fingers over the red faded ribbon her only reply to his question was a quiet.

“Of course you gave it to me, why would I ever get rid of it.” Ichigo had no idea her words carried such a heavy weight that shot straight to Sosuke’s heart.

She was all he had ever wanted he could remember when they first met how he had tried to get rid of her. Or chase her away so she wouldn’t follow him but day after day she always came back. Always with a smile on her face and something for them to eat together they had just been about six and eight in human time but in soul time it took many years to pass as one.

(My ratio will be 20 Shinigami years to 1 human year. That is why Azien and Ichigo still look so young.)

And before Aizen had even begun to realize it he craved Ichigo’s company after a few years together the began staying in an old run down cave but she had never let on about their living conditions she was always so happy just to see him. He couldn’t contain it any longer he knew she needed time but at this moment his body reacted before his mind could stop him which in a way pissed him off he prided his self on being a patient man with abnormal amounts of self control.

But Ichigo had a way of bringing out emotions and whims he would normally never act upon. Aizen walked up to face her his 6’1 broad shouldered and lean muscular body just stood there towering over her 5’8 delicate frame until he bent his head just enough.

He kissed her fiercely relaying every ounce of emotion he could through his lips praying she understood what he was doing. Ichigo’s hands gripped at the green yukata he wore as if she was trying to anchor her self, slowly and unsure of what to do Ichigo began to mimic his motions with her own tongue.

Her kiss was clumsy at first before she began to gain a little more confidence but it made Sosuke’s spirit sore at his affections being returned physically. Saying you love someone is one thing but showing that love and reciprocating it is another. Her mouth is so warm but her skin is cool to the touch.

_She’s always been like that even when we were kids_ , thought Aizen as he curled his arms around her back and pulled her closer to his body. She felt so soft and fragile pressed against his body like this. Ichigo, his Ichi was alive but that didn’t mean he would give up on his plans for destroying Soul Society and taking over as the King of the spirit realms.

Now he had even more motivation to accomplish his goal, should he fail Ichigo would be killed or locked back up with that sicko from the 12th Kurotsuchi. Unconsciously he gripped her smaller form close as he thought of all the possibilities should he fail. That would mean losing her again. No Never that would NEVER happen again as long as he could draw a breath in his lungs he would fight.

He was brought from his dark brooding as she hummed a familiar tune and placed both her hands on his face. She looked him straight in the eyes as she cupped his cheeks gently and, “Sos-kun I really have to go very soon they will come for me and I won’t allow you to be hurt this time.” She said gently even though her eyes showed how much it pained her to say that.

Sosuke sighed and shook his head always so concerned with others but never thinking of her self. “Don’t worry I have a plan just relax alright.” He said confidently. “Shouldn’t you be leaving, won’t they wonder were you are?” asked Ichigo even though she didn’t want him to leave. “Not just yet but soon I will have to but don’t worry I will be back Ichi. When I am gone you can’t leave this place alright. I’m going to tell you something but I am afraid of what you will think about me.” He answered with his head turned away from her.

“Sos you know there’s nothing you could ever do that would make me resent you. I have always known that there is more to you than meets the eye. Be sides how could I say I Love You if I don’t love and accept everything thing about you even the bad parts about you. Besides I am no angel either I have a hollow inside me but you still accept me why wouldn’t I do the same for you, My love.” Was her response as she gently turned his head to look into his eyes. As always she was smiling that warm gentle smile and telling him something so beautiful she was so completely confident in her feelings for him.

At that moment, he knew that she would always be by his side regardless of what he did. He decided he might as well lay everything out in the open he knew how much she valued honesty and if what she had just said was true than no matter what she would still love him after wards. He took a deep breath and laid out everything, his past, his plans for destruction and war, also his ultimate goal in the end, and one last detail that brought a loud gasp from her lips.

Eyes wide and unblinking, her jaw hanging as far as it could go, and her arms flailing in front of his face. “Sos-kun have you lost your mind!? T, T,-There’s NO way I am fit for such a role. Did you go insane? Me a queen? Pfftt, very funny. What’s with that look Oh, Kami-sama your serious.”

“I say all of that. And this is what you deem a problem. Really Ichigo you haven’t changed at all, and stop doubting your self you are the only one I want the only one I love.” Was his response to her spluttered questions once he had stopped laughing at her comical expression. Her blush appeared almost crimson on her translucent skin, going from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her neck.

“Ah hahaha, Oh, oh, Kami, now you really do live up to your namesake _**Strawberry!!**_ ” He managed to get out through the deep hearty baritone laughter that poured from his mouth he was clutching at his sides at the look of embarrassment and indignation she was giving him for his response.

Deciding she had, had enough of his enjoyment at her expense she attempted to tackle him like she had done when they were children. She didn’t expect his reflexes to be so good so instead of her landing atop him, she now laid sprawled out beneath Sosuke half way on a cushion they used as seats.

As he looked down at her his heart felt like it had stopped beating. There laying under him she looked exquisite, her hair fanned out around her head looking like a sea of vermillion. Her pale skin sported the remainder of her blush leaving a tint of glorious light pink, upon her high cheekbones, her heart shaped face pulled him to see every detail.

Honey brown almond shaped eyes began to darken as they gazed up at him with an emotion he had seen in so many others eyes before. Lust and love swirled with in the beautiful glowing orbs but instead of disgust like he usually felt. This time he felt his own lust begin to take surface urging him to go forward to take her tonight and finally lay claim to the body of the one he desired, to sear into her heart and soul that she was his for forever.

Full plump rosy red lips glistened as a pink tongue darted outwards to moisten them, a heaving chest drew his attention next. Her robe had loosened in the tumble and revealed more than he had intended to see, the valley between her bosom was visible allowing him to see that her chest was sufficient more than a hand full but not overly large. It allowed just enough for his eyes to peek at, which seemed even worse now that he had an idea of what they looked like his mind demanded it be shown the rest.

The navy blue yukata drew his attention next his eyes traveled further down her gorgeous body outlining a flat stomach, a narrow waist, full hips and slender thighs.

Sosuke had to pause and take a breath this was not good he needed to move, he needed to let her up, now wasn’t the time to..to.., his thoughts paused as a trembling hand slide across the expanse of his exposed peach skin while the other slipped behind his neck and pulled him closer to her raised head. Petal soft lips caressed against his timidly while glowing golden orbs peered at him as if asking, _Do you want me to stop?_

His response was a definite No as he applied more force to the kiss coaxing her lips into opening as his tongue ran across her bottom lip when she gasped at the feeling he dove inside claiming every inch as his territory while flicking his tongue against hers.

Chestnut colored locks were gripped between pale fingers as passionate lips responded in kind to his. _So good_ , was her only thought as her brain was losing its ability to function with each passing second.

_More, More I want, no I need more,_ was all he could think as their tongues tangled and twisted and she supplied his ears with a beautiful moan. Breaking the lip lock he stood to his feet and pulled Ichigo up with him. He took her smaller hand in his and lead her to the futon on the floor, before he laid down he asked, “Are you sure Ichi, I don’t want..”

He was never able to finish his inquiry due to her pulling him down on top of her and resealing her lips upon his. Sosuke needed no other answer as she began to run her hands along his back before they rested around his neck once again. His lips left her mouth only to blaze a trail down her throat to her neck were he kissed and nibbled at the exposed skin. Her moans were making him delirious with want.

Untying the sash around her yukata he gazed upon her feminine form pale breast with rising pink nipples meet his eyes. Small shudders were made visible to his darkening umber eyes as he took one of the rosy peaks in his mouth to nibble and suck upon as the other was occupied by his hand kneading the mound of flesh and pinching its twin between his fingers. Moaning at the feel of something so pleasurable Ichigo decided to see if she could return the favor of feeling so good from just touching.

Removing the sash of his robe she began to run her hands along his chest, her fingers feeling every dip and curve his muscular form provided her with, while raising her leg to rub at the prominent bulge his under garments covered. A groan and shudder was his response to her action finding his nipples she ran the pads of her fingers across them and began to suck and kiss at his neck.

He hissed at the sensations he felt from her actions while laying his head in the crook of her neck breathing in her unique scent of the forest after it rains. He pulled back for a moment and study her bringing his hand to caress her face, “So beautiful,” was all he expressed before he began to remove her robe then his garments as well.

Curiosity got the better of her as Sosuke kneeled above her removing his robe the long solid thick piece of flesh that stood erect between his legs drew her attention she pushed him to sit upon his legs as she bent over and grabbed his cock in her hand. Sosuke bit up his lip to stifle his moans as the soft skin her hand pumped his cock up, down, up, down, her finger ran over the slit rubbing the precum with her motions.

Abruptly it stopped and before he could stop a loud moan escaped his throat as the moist warmth of her mouth encased his dick. “Ichigo” was moaned again as his hands flew to her head and encouraged her to continue her actions, tightening his fingers in her hair as she licked and sucked experimentally before she began to speed up her bobbing head with stronger more bolder motions on the organ in her mouth. Groaning again Aizen pulled her from his cock and up into breath taking kiss while lying her back on the futon.

He ran his hand down her body till it reached the inside of her thigh traveling slowly towards the damp orange curls nestled between her legs. Slowly he teased her womanhood inserting a finger then two before they began to move in tandem with his thumb that pressed, rubbed, and tapped a steady rhythm upon her clitoris. Her moans were coming in higher pitch along with the pants and whines of his name he knew she was almost there, faster and faster he forced his fingers to move before he bit at the pulse point on her neck.

He groaned at the tightening clamp around his fingers and the trickle of warm fluids removing his hand he used it to guide her legs further apart then he looked into her eyes. Before he settled his narrow hips between her spread thighs and took a nipple back into his mouth to suck upon and sheathed his self to the hilt in her post orgasmic daze. Ichigo gasped at the feeling of suddenly being filled with what felt like hot pulsating steel. Her back arched as Sosuke lavished her breast with attention as an apology for the sudden intrusion.

Clenching her eyes shut at the ripple of pain from the tiny thrusts of his hips Ichigo forced her body to relax and return his thrust barely as a sign to continue. Kissing her once more as an apology Sosuke gradually began to gain speed in his movements, noticing she was still somewhat uncomfortable he angled his thrust for a new spot. Whatever he hit was dead on because her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him back towards her.

Smirking at her he placed a hand upon her hip and began to pull her towards him in effort to meet his strong thrust. She gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as she could feel another wave of pleasure build inside her. Ichigo panted and moaned his name in his ear he could feel the tremors and experimental tightening of her pussy around his cock harder and faster he went until once again she slipped over the edge.

He was getting close that one had damn near done him in, determined to make her come once more. His pace became damn brutal the moans, pants, and whimpers of his name “ _ **Sos**_ ” were pushing him to the brink of insanity with the drive to mark her as his.

_So close, so close,_ she could feel this one would be huge the wave built, and built as Sosuke went harder and deeper than before, her back arched as his kneading a breast in one hand and bit on her nipple with his mouth. Now she raced with him for that feeling of bliss that was building still within her snapping her hips with his in a merciless rhythm.

There, there it was but this one was different instead of a wave of bliss she felt a tsunami of euphoria every muscle in her body pulled taut until it relaxed to jelly.

_Ah, she so close,_ he thought just a little bit more the tingling in his thighs were traveling to his scrotum right as he was about to throw in the towel her pussy clenched tight in a vice like grip around his cock. He moaned her name as his seed spurting into her willing body he pistoned and out so he could ride out his high while his dick was milked of every drop of his cum it held.

Both bodies gleamed with sweat while they panted for air he kissed her once more slow, passionate, and full of love before he collapsed with his head between her breast. Ichigo ran her fingers through his damp hair as she attempted to regulate her own breathing. Once both had regained their breath Sosuke pulled out of her body and laid down beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest, she settled her self with her ear on his heart and a smile upon her lips.

Just as he was about to ask her what she was thinking she spoke drowsily, “I love you Sos, don’t make me wait too long for ya”.

He smiled a genuine smile before replying, “Yeah, I love you too. It won’t be long I promise”.

Before he to drifted off to sleep but unlike so many other times he felt happy, complete, and invincible there would be no nightmarish dreams anymore. As long as she was by his side anything was possible.


End file.
